Harbinger of Death
Harbinger Of Death is the supernatural power to sense an impending death or a death that has already happened. This is a power possessed by Banshees and, to a limited extent, Hellhounds. This power can also be augmented by other powers, such as Clairaudience (the power to hear sounds beyond human perception) and Premonitions (the power to hear and/or see events that have or will happen). Harbingers of Death, after sensing that a death has occurred, will typically be drawn to the site of the death; if the Harbinger in question is a Banshee, the woman will either scream upon feeling the death, or they will scream after they have been drawn to the body. In newly-activated Harbingers, they will go into an unconscious trance-like state and wander to the site of the death, but as they gain experience, they will be able to stay at least somewhat conscious in order to have better control over their actions. Activation Banshees and Hellhounds are the only beings to have this power. Banshees, upon sensing a death caused by the supernatural, will be drawn to where the death has occurred in order to alert others to what has happened. However, the Hellhound has a different role with regards to this power; instead of alerting others to the death like Banshees, they are tasked with protecting the secret of the supernatural world by hiding the evidence of the death from humans. For both species, this involves a trance-like state, though in the case of Hellhounds, their human vessel will be controlled by the Hellhound spirit possessing them, as is the case with Jordan Parrish and Cerberus. Shortly after the Banshee Lydia Martin activated her Harbinger of Death sense, she was immediately drawn to the resting place of Peter Hale, the then-Alpha Werewolf whose bite triggered her powers and whose spirit was then haunting her. A short time later, she began to be unconsciously drawn to where the bodies of the Darach's human sacrifices were left, where she would then involuntarily scream out of reflex. As time went on and Lydia began learning to control her powers, she was able to stay somewhat conscious when this power was activated, allowing her to at the very least inform her companions about what was going on. This sense then began working in tandem with her powers of Clairaudience and Premonitions so that she could get hints about the death prior to being drawn there. When the Dread Doctors began experimenting on humans with genetic chimerism and then killing the test subjects when they failed to react in the way they wanted, the Hellhound spirit within Jordan Parrish, Cerberus, began using this sense to draw him to the site of the deaths so he could clean up the mess and bring the bodies to the Nemeton to be burned in order to prevent humans from learning about the supernatural. Over time, the power became stronger and stronger, to the point where the Beacon County Sheriff's Department was unable to find a hiding place for the bodies where the Hellhound couldn't get to them. Known Harbingers of Death *'Banshee' **Lydia Martin **Meredith Walker *'Hellhound' **Jordan Parrish Gallery Harbinger of death lydia fireflies.jpg|Lydia drawn to lifeguard's death Banshee wail lydia fireflies.gif|Lydia announcing death Banshee wail insatiable.gif|Lydia sensing Allison's death Banshee lydia insatiable.gif|Lydia announcing Allison's death Harbinger of death jordan ct.jpg|Parrish after sensing death Harbinger of death jordan ct 1.jpg|Parrish after sensing death Harbinger of death jordan sf.jpg|Parrish after sensing death Harbinger of death jordan lydia sa.gif|Harbingers of Death Category:Powers Category:Banshees Category:Hellhounds